Maybe
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: Takes place during chunin exams. Replay: What if Hinata wasn't as weak as she let herself seems. What if Neji didn't win? Maybe... everything isn't as it seems. Maybe, Hinata can finally just be, Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe

by UrbanWonderland

warning: O.O.C-ness

* * *

Chapter One: A bit of observation.

_"__Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other, it's also because there is something that they're seeking-"-Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)_

What if questions have never been one of my favorite questions, they always leave you wondering. What if... What if that did happen, what if that didn't happen... what if Hyuga Hinata wasn't so shy and weak? What if she just wanted you to think she was weak? What if she was strong? But why would she want you to think that in the first place?

'Hinata dear, if you are reading this I am no longer alive. You will not understand just yet how important this letter is, but it is going to change everything you've ever known about the Hyuga clan. Hinata dear, you mustn't allow them to use you like they will if they find out your true abilities. The Hyuga clan is not as sweet as you are made to believe. If anything, everyone knows just how morbid they truly are, everyone but you. Hinata, you must not become the clan leader. It is not that you are not ready, I am positive you would have been a great leader, it is just...

There is nothing there for you. If you become the leader, they will brainwash and use you. You are too special to be broken into pieces like that. You are amazing, you will go places, but you cannot show them your true abilities until the time is right. I love you so much dear, remember I will always be looking out for you. Love, Mommy'.

Six years old is an odd age, it is the age after becoming a toddler so it's not so special. It's not yet double digits, so it's not so important, it is simply another year you've been alive on this earth. Six years to be exact. The day mommy died Hinata cried for many long hours. The day mommy died Hiashi yelled at Hinata to shut up and act like a Hyuga. Hyuga's don't cry,' he said, but Hinata kept crying never stopping and giving it much thought about why in the world it was so important to bottle up your emotions. The day mommy died, she got a letter that she didn't understand. The day mommy died, Hinata died too. The day mommy died, cousin Neji moved in. The day mommy died, cousin Neji didn't stop glaring at Hinata. The day mommy died, was the worst day of her life.

Thirteen years old is an exciting time for most 'pre-teens' but not for Hyuga Hinata. The weakling who can't stand up for herself. She walks down to her team's training grounds to meet with her team. There, waiting for her are her team members: Abrune Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yuhi Kurenai. She glanced up at her teammates, smiled kindly and brought her finger to her mouth, a tender, intimate behavior that expressed the agitation in her heart. Her teammates grinned back at her.

"Hinata, we've been waiting for you," Kurenai smiled.

"Ah. G-gomenasai," she stuttered, making sure to blush slightly as if to express even more weakness.

'Hinata... I am so very disappointed in what you have become,' just as the thought entered her head she quickly shook it off.

"I am applying you three for the chunin exams. Do not worry however, if you do not wish to take part in the exams you do not have to," Kurenai said glancing ever so slightly at Hinata. She did not miss that small gesture and had the urge to clench her fists, but she brushed off the urge and decided silently to herself: it was time to show them all the true capabilities of Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran up to the shy girl waving excitedly. Turning around, Hinata flushed brightly at her 'crush' as he ran up to her. No, she did not like him as much as she let off, in fact if anything she simply admired him as an individual. The way he spoke, with such pride and confidence, was sometimes rather obnoxious. However, the fact that he never gave up, and how hard he tried was admirable from Hinata's point of view. Liking him only helped her keep a weak status. The fainting was an addition that she added accidentally one day when she ran into him and coincidentally, fainted from the heat at that very moment he waved at her.

"O-ohiayo N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, sometimes the stuttering got on her nerves and she couldn't help but want to just shove a shoe in her mouth or something.

"I heard you were entering the chunin exams!" Naruto grinned happily placing his arms behind his head. Her eyes narrowed suddenly, but she quickly smiled kindly. How did he know? She didn't tell anyone she was applying, nor did any of her team members, and even so why would Naruto talk to her about it? If anything, he didn't know she existed.

"H-hai, are you going t-to enter a-as well?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I am! I am going to do awesome believe it!" Naruto shouted fist pumping the air.

"A-ano is there an r-reason you wanted t-to talk to m-me?" Hinata asked. She really just wanted to go home and lie down or something.

"Yeah, I don't think you should enter," Naruto stated seriously.

'Are you retarded, Naruto would never say something like that,' refraining from speaking her thoughts Hinata flushed and began to play with her fingers.

"A-ano why?" Hinata spoke softly letting small 'tears' begin to form in her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Naruto frowned.

"I see... d-don't worry about me N-Naruto-kun I will be o-okay," Hinata smiled softly. If anything she was excited, it was her time to show them who she truly was. Besides, she had to do it... for her teammate's sake.

"Please Hinata, don't take the exams," Naruto begged. Hinata began to get a bit annoyed, really who was this person that didn't want her taking the exams so god-damn bad, it's not like she looked like much of a treat anyways.

"A-arigato for worrying, b-but I am going to t-take the exams, I want to prove m-myself," Hinata said standing just a bit straighter.

"Ah... I see then, you pass," Iruka-sensei suddenly appeared in place of Naruto a grin on his face.

"A-ano, what?" Hinata flushed bright and took a step back.

"Good job Hinata, this was simply a test to make sure you really wanted to take the test," Iruka smiled,

"Ah. A-arigato," Hinata bowed, her hair falling into her face to hide a small mischievous smirk.

"Hinata I am glad you made it," Kurenai smiled at her student. She was very protective of the young girl, she was like a daughter to her.

"A-arigato," Hinata smiled softly. Her and her team walked into the building mindful of the genjutsu that was cast on the second floor. They quickly past the first part of the test and entered the room they would be taking their writing exam in. Soon many more teams began to fill in the class room. Finally, Hinata noticed that all rookie nine were present, include Neji.

"Well, it seems were all here," Shikamaru voiced.

"Hm, let's see how far we can go, neh Sasuke-kun," Kiba smirked. Hinata sighed, why Kiba always had to compare himself to a jerk like Sasuke. Sure the guy was strong, but he was such a jerk, she didn't see why everyone thought he was so cool. She glanced up at him and noticed he was staring at her while talking to Kiba. Did she sigh out loud?

"We've been training like crazy! We're totally going to kick your ass," Kiba smirked glaring at Naruto. 'Training? More like slacking off' Hinata thought to herself. Again Sasuke glanced at her... shoot did she say that out loud.

"Hinata are you saying we haven't been training hard?" Kiba gasped.

"A-ano... wha-"

"You scoffed at me!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Ah... g-gomenasai Kiba-kun, I-I was just thinking a-about other stuff," Hinata bowed her head slightly while automatically flushing a bright pink.

"Oh, alright," Kiba smiled at her and pat her on the back. She glanced smiled back and out of the corner of her eye, noticed the Uchiha glaring at her.

When the test began Hinata had realized just what she had to do. Cheat. She didn't really care much for cheating but if she was going to pass the test she would have to. 'Byakugan'. Half way through the test she noticed Naruto struggling silently in his seat. She sighed, what an idiot, she questioned herself for the millionth time, 'remind me again why I admire him so much'. She inwardly smashed her face against the desk, but offered him her test paper to copy from. He them declined after the person behind them was disqualified for being caught cheating a third time. Finally the tenth question was about to be asked, Ibiki offered them another option.

"You can leave now. However, if you leave, all the people on your team must go," Ibiki explained. Hinata frowned, what kind of offer is that... she then realized something and inwardly smirked. This was the tenth question. Suddenly a hand slammed down on her desk, she noticed Naruto standing up.

"No! I am going to become Hokage! I'll never back down because that is my ninja way!" Naruto shouted. Hinata noticed the tension in the air leaving the room and smiled silently. So that was why she admired him so much.

"Are you sure, this is going to affect you for the rest of your ninja career," Oh just shut up already Ibiki.

"Never! I won't go back on my word believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Very well then, you all... pass".

'Told you so,' Hinata smirked, what she didn't notice was that Sasuke Uchiha had observed her, and that smirk didn't go unnoticed. Rather out of character for a weakling to be smirking so confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe

by UrbanWonderland

Warning: O.O.C-ness

* * *

Chapter Two: Monsters

_"__There are many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children; monsters who devour dreams; monsters who suck blood; and monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they don't know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I am that monster." –L. Lawliet (Death Note)_

**"****From this day forward, Hinata will be under my command, if that truly meets your approval, Hinata is supposed to be the heir apparent of the Hyuga main branch. In her work as a genin, she will be constantly surrounded by and in danger of death,"**

**"****Do as you please, we regard her as superfluous to the clan, she's a failure who cannot even measure up to Hanabi, five years her junior," Never once did Hiashi Hyuga express any emotion that revealed his concern for his daughters life. He acted cold, and spoke as though he were god compared to useless bugs. "If you have nothing more to discuss, please go, you are in the way," Translation: anything that has to do with Hinata is none of my business, she is simply a flaw who stands in my way.**

**"****As you wish," Kurenai replied softly. **

"Oi, Hinata you ready?" Kiba asked gently nudging Hinata out of her daze.

"Ah. H-hai su-sumimasen," Hinata shook her head of her previous thoughts. They now stood in front of the forest of death waiting for the second part of the exam to start. Once the gate was opened they would enter and the test would begin. Honestly, Hinata was not nervous, death was not something she feared and even so, death was far from her mind at the moment. However, she was posing as the weak Hyuga Hinata and was expected to be a nervous wreck so she allowed herself to shiver nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata, I will not let anything happen to you," Shino promised her.

"A-arigato Shino-kun. D-do not worry about me," Hinata smiled reassuringly. When the gates finally opened, their team rushed into the forest.

'Byakugan' activating her Byakugan, Hinata couldn't help but let a small smile of excitement appear on her lips.

'So it has begun'.

* * *

"G-Gaara stop!" Kankuro shouted. This time he had gone overboard, this time he has created a crimson rain, this time he didn't want to stop.

"Shut up Kankuro, do not order me around," Gaara sneered.

"Gaara we are your elder siblings," Temari begged.

"You are nothing to me," Gaara scoffed. The three tensed when they heard bushes rustling nearby. A rush of sand flew towards the noise a small squeak erupted from the bush and a small girl popped out of the bushes just barley dodging the sand.

"Onamae wa nandesu ka?" Kankuro demanded.

"H-hyuga Hinata," the girl stuttered.

"What's with the stutter," Kankuro sneered.

"G-Gomen'nasai," The girl bowed.

"Stop that," Gaara growled.

"S-stop what?" The girl cowered.

"Stop stuttering, it's annoying," Gaara huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A-Ah… a-ano…" How exactly do you stop a speech impediment, that's like telling someone to stop being human.

"I said stop," Gaara growled and hurled his sand towards the girl. Her lip twitched as if she were going to smile, but she refrained herself and leaped out-of-the-way dodging the sand and appeared behind the trio.

"Hajimemashite, Sabaku no Gaara," Hinata voiced without a single stutter. She smirked lightly and disappeared from view.

"What the hell," Kankuro muttered under his breathe.

"Tsk… let's go," Gaara ordered.

"K-Kiba-kun! S-Shino-kun!" Hinata ran up to her teammates.

"Hinata where have you been?" Kiba exclaimed.

"G-Gomen'nasai, I got lost," Hinata explained.

"Ah. Well as long as you are safe," Kiba smiled.

"Hai, let's go," Hinata smiled back.

"So it seems all of rookie nine is still in the game," Kiba noted.

"Hai," Hinata responded while silently passing out medicine.

"Arigato Hinata-chan," Kiba smiled and took it gratefully.

"Common were going to go find out the rules for the next exam," Shino voiced.

"Hai," Kiba and Hinata replied.

"Hyuga Hinata V.S. Hyuga Neji,"

"Hinata, you should quit," Kiba shivered at the look Neji was sending them.

"Iie Kiba gomen'nasai I cannot," Hinata whispered and leaped down into the arena in a rather un-Hinata like fashion.

"What's gotten into her?! She can't win against Neji!" Kiba demanded.

"Just watch," Shino said.

"Well… please begin the match," Hayate Gekko announced.

"She's done for, have you seen that guy," Temari whispered to Kankuro.

"I know, and that girl she's so weak," Kankuro whispered back. Gaara stayed silent his eyes narrowed at the girl, something seemed off about her.

"Before we begin there's something I have to point out to lady Hinata," Neji spoke, his voice calm and cold just like Hiashi, "You're not cut out to be a shinobi, withdraw from the match!" Neji declared. Hinata glanced down at her feet.

"You're all sweetness and light, a peacemaker, not a troublemaker. You're easily led, not a leader. You have no self-confidence, you've got a world-class inferiority complex, so I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at genin level. But applicants or the high-level chunin selection exam must compete as a trio, and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start, hasn't it?" Neji glared at the cowering girl whose face was masked by thick bangs.

"Y-you're wrong, I-I really wanted to change that about myself. So of my own volition I…"She shrunk down once again not meeting her cousin's eyes.

"Lady Hinata, you're the sheltered little baby of the main branch aren't you?" Neji spoke coldly. It was time, it was time to prove them wrong…

'All in due time my baby, not yet, we'll surprise them,' the voice in her head spoke softly.

'Mother….'

"A leopard doesn't change its spots a failure will always fail, and a weak personality won't become strong," Neji continued, "It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people are born, it's why we've coined terms like 'elite' and 'failure'. It doesn't matter who you are .We're all judged on the basis of our looks and intelligence, our talent, or our personalities, just as we judge others in their turn. Yes, it's a form of discrimination. And the factors that it's based on don't change. We have no choice, we must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgment of others. It's as unchangeable as the fact that I'm of the cadet branch of the family, and you're a member of the main branch," Up in the stands Naruto began to tremble in anger.

"I've seen through many things with this all-seeing Byakugan eye, and so I know, this courage you're displaying is just a bluff! In the truest, deepest part of your heart, you're desperate to run away from here right now.

"N-no, I really want to," Hinata stuttered back, though inwardly wanting to laugh. She allowed herself to tremble for the last time, she even reached up to her lip and shielded herself. She allowed tears to come to her eyes and allowed Neji to speak to her with such disrespect, but no more would they. It was soon time to show them who she really was. She activated her Byakugan and got into the Hyuga fighting stance. The two cousins ran at each other with such speed and anger burning in their eyes. Throwing multiple attacks the two continued throwing attacks until finally letting him see an opening, he thrust his fist forward forcing blood out of Hinata's mouth.

"So this is the full extent of the main branch's strength?" Neji scoffed, he threw her back blood pouring from her lips. Slowly she maneuvered her way back to a standing position.

"Withdraw," Neji growled.

Pain erupted in her stomach and more blood spilled from her mouth. She ran at Neji as Naruto cheered her on, but it wasn't time yet so she allowed him to hit her once again but this time she miscalculated and he ended up smashing her face, she stumbled backwards but she wasn't about to give up. She ran at him again, but once again his palm was smashed into her stomach. Blood poured out of her lips and she fell to the floor in a limp fashion that made her look like nothing but a corpse. Just as Neji told them to end the match, Hinata began to chuckle. It wasn't one of those sweet sounding laughs that they had heard from her so many times before. This one was vicious and hate-filled.

"You know nothing about me cousin," Hinata smirked the sweet innocent Hyuga from before seemed to disappear. This new one was surrounded in so much killing intent.

"It isn't me you should be lecturing cousin," She spat out his name, "It is you," her eyes narrowed in a way no one had ever seen. "You speak of destiny and judgment, you speak of me as though I've never seen how cruel the world can really be. Well… you're pathetic!" she spat. "What do you think you're doing lady Hinata," Neji growled.

"What I should have done years ago," She smirked and backed up making a hand sign no one had ever seen before.

"Babied, how do you think I was able to get up all those times hm, you think I can just withstand such pain, dearest no," Hinata began to laugh, and not just a normal sweet laugh, but a hysterical angered laugh. "All my goddamn life Neji! I've been trained to become a robot! So I acted my dear you are all so blind! For a boy with an all-seeing eye you are so very fucking blind!" The crowd was in shock… did this sweet girl just curse?

"All my life my father Hiashi would push me to my limits to make me stronger, but I wasn't enough for him, I refused to show him my true abilities so he hit me," She laughed at his widened eyes, "Over and over he would beat me! You think what you are doing to me is considered pain! Try a thousand needles in your chest!" She smirked at his fearful expression. She ripped off her jacket and a full smile erupted on her face when she heard the gasps of the crowd. Slowly and painfully her bones in her back were growing so two large wings pierced their way through her soft skin and out into the open. Black and crimson goop dripped onto the ground, the metallic smell was over whelming.

"I am not as weak as I let myself out to be," Hinata smiled. "Dearest cousin, if you really can't change your destiny," She disappeared, only to appear behind him, "then why do you fight yours so hard," she whispered in his ear. She brought her leg up and smashed her foot down on his back a loud crack erupting from his back.

"Get up!" She demanded and flew up into the air and back into the middle of the stadium.

"What are you?!" Neji coughed blood spilling from his back. He stood shakily.

Smiling softly, Hinata flickered away and appeared inches before her cousin.

"I am a monster created from emotions of loathing and pain," she smiled wildly and brought her hand back, a large ball of dark energy surrounding her fist. Her fist connected with his face and he was thrown back into the wall, the force so great he indented the wall with his body.

"I am Hinata Hyuga," she whispered.


End file.
